חרב הפניקס: מסע בזמן
by Sansho
Summary: זהו תרגום מאנגלית. מכיל קללות, אלימות ויחסי מין. קגומה היגוראשי, אשר סיימה את האקדמיה האימפריאלית הקיסרית, מוצאת שכל כישוריה נבחנים ברצינות כשאבן השיקון מזמנת אותה לעידן הפיאודלי.


הערת המתרגמת:

סיפור זה הינו תרגום מאנגלית של הסיפור: The Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse. כל הזכויות על העלילה שייכות לכותבת המוכשרת Fenikkusuken.  
כמובן שכל הזכויות על אינויאשה שייכות לרומיקו טאקאהאשי.

**פרק ראשון****: ****פרלוד קיסרי**

_**יום הווה**_

אני קנקן תה קטן, נמוך ואיתן...

_**:**__**גיחוך**__**: **__**משעמם**__**, **__**הא**__**?**_

תכף אני אתחיל עם שירים מניקולודיאון...

_**מה עם ההתפתלות**__**? **__**צריכה ללכת להשתין**__**?**_

בגלל שאני אהיה בעלת מום אם אני לא אזוז בקרוב!

צוערת היגוראשי נאנחה וזזה בזהירות, מנסה להתעלם מהעקצוץ בירכיה ושוקיה. היא התפתלה במקצת, מנסה להקל את המתח. הם נתנו לה שרפרף מרופד לדחוף מתחת לישבן כדי שהיא לא תהיה לגמרי נכה בסוף הטקס, אבל זה לא עזר במיוחד. היא הייתה משועממת לחלוטין. היא ניסתה לבהות בנקודה בקיר הנגדי כדי לקחת את מוחה הרחק מכתפייה המתלוננות, אבל היא לא יכלה להשתיק את הערותיהם של הקהל כשהם עברו את הבימה. היא הרגישה כמו בובת פורצלן שמישהו הציג ליום בנות, בינתיים עוד אורח המה "או, תראו, הנה שומרת הראש הנשגבת של הקיסר, נכון שהיא מלבבת?" רוחנית בת העשרים גלגלה את עיניה, מודעת שהפרוטוקול דורש בנוקשות "עיניים קדימה". מחניקה עוד אנחה, היא התפתלה פעם אחרונה, ואז בשקט החליקה אל הפינות המאובקות של זיכרונותיה, לפני שהיא תתחיל לעשות פרצופים אל אנשים, ואז מישהו מוסמך יאלץ להתערב.

…היום, לפני ארבע שנים ארוכות, שהפקיד מהאקדמיה הקיסרית הגיע למקדש. והביא מסר עטוף בחוטי זהב. אולם הופעתו קולקלה במקצת על יד הברק של זיעתו שנגרמה משום שטיפס במדרגות המקדש בחומו של הקיץ, אבל הוא היה מרשים לא פחות. מבוכתה הייתה גדולה בזמן שהוא שר את הזמנתה להצטרף לנבחרים המעטים אשר ילמדו בבית הספר היקר ביותר ביפן. למה לכל הרוחות היא?...

...יום הכניסה, מסדרון חשוך ומהדהד המצחין מגיל ודונג. היא בת השש-עשרה, מנסה לא לגרד את ראשה, או לסובב את הרקמה העשירה והכהה של מדי הצוערת הרשמית שלה, בזמן שהיא המתינה, לבד. דלת עץ עתיקה ומוצקה נפתחה לרווחה על צירים עתיקים, והיא קפאה, גב ישר, פנים חסרות הבעה, בוהה ישר קדימה.

"אז זו המועמדת לורד סשאקי?" חקר קול צורם. הקצה של קסדה נכנסה לשדה הראיה ונעצרה לפניה. אלוהים אדירים, הוא חייב להיות גמד, היא חשבה, נלחמת נואשות בדחף להסתכל למטה, או לגחך, או שניהם. "הממ, את מודעת, אני בטוח, שהאקדמיה הצבאית האימפריאלית לא פתחה לפני כן את שעריה למועמד ממין נקבה?" המשיך הקול.

"כן, לורד טקאקו" נהם הקול הצונן של החצרן האלגנטי העונה לשם לורד סשאקי, נותן החסות הבלתי סביר שהכניס אותה לאקדמיה. הוא נכנס לקו ראייתה, אולם הוא היה כה גבוה שהיא הסתכלה על חזהו במקום על פניו. "לנערה צעירה זו יש אילן יוחסין יוצא מן הכלל. לורד קוגאשו ואני הסכמנו שהיא תהיה נכס לאקדמיה ודוגמא לאלה שיבואו". היא החזיקה את נשמתה, כשהכרבולת הקיפה אותה, מחרחרת. כשתלבושתו המסורתית עצרה מאחוריה, איפה שהוא לשמאלה.

"טוב לורד קוגאשו, היא על אחריותך הבלעדית עכשו. וודא שהיא מבינה את הכבוד שבהתקבלות לאקדמיה ואת חובתה לקיסר". עם זה, הוא תופף במרץ אל מחוץ לדלת. מישהו סגר אותה, והיא נזכרה לנשום.

"עמוד נוח, היגוראשי" היא צייתה, והסתכלה מעלה אל לורד סשאקי. "תודה לך, אדוני" היא אמרה בצייתנות. צל של חיוך ריחף על שפתיו של היצור הגבוה. הוא היה לבוש ברשמיות, כחרב הראשון של הקיסר, בהאורי והאקאמה בצבע כחול עמוק, שיערו הכהה, עם קצת פסי כסף ברקות, משוך למעלה לזנב סוס פשוט. היא הבחינה בצבע עיניו הלא רגיל, חום זהוב עמוק, לפני שהסתכל מעבר לראשה. "טוב, לורד קוגאשו, עבודתך ברורה לפניך. אבל אני חושב שתמצא שהיגוראשי יותר ממוכנה לכך. היא מציבה סטנדרט, היא תצטרך להיות המעולה שבמעולים". יד ארוכת אצבעות נחתה על כתפה; היא סובבה להתייצב מול אדם גבוה, כהה ושרירי אשר חייך אליה חיוך חושף שיניים. היא מצמצה, חושבת על כמה הוא הזכיר לה זאב, כשהקול הצונן דיבר מעל ראשה. "כולנו יודעים מה מונח על הכף כאן, אסור שיהיו שום טעויות" השיער על גב צווארה סמר...

...היום הראשון באקדמיה. כל מאה הצוערים עמדו בשורה על אדמת האימונים, כולם לובשים חולצות לבנות ומכנסיים כחולים בצבע כחול עמוק, כולם עם ראשים מגולחים...חוץ מאחת. קגומה עמדה, מרגישה את הזיעה בין שכמתיה כאשר זנב הסוס שלה מתנדנד מאחוריה כמו דגל אדום. העוינות שבוודאי הוקרנה מעמיתיה, נכרכת סביב צווארה וחונקת אותה. רק צליל הנשימות שבר את השתיקה, כאילו להקה הקיפה אותם, מתכוננת להתקיף. לורד קוגאשו יצא מהמעבר המקושת לפניה, בעקבותיו עוד ארבעה מדריכים. היא מיקם עצמו בדיוק בחצי הדרך לאורך הדרך הראשית, וקיפל את ידיו, עיניו נוצצות תחת גבותיו הכהות. הוא נקב במבטו את כל הקבוצה, וקגומה הייתה בטוחה שאם תנועה הייתה אפשרית, כולם היו מתכווצים אחורה בצעד. הוא דיבר, רמת קולו קבועה ודבריו ברורים, אף אחד לא היה צריך להתאמץ להקשיב.

"עכשו הקשיבו לזה, חבורת מועמדי-תחת ממזרים שכמותכם. אני יודע מה נאמר מסביב לשולחנות האוכל שלכם, ואני הולך להגיד את זה רק פעם אחת. אם אני אצטרך להגיד את זה אישית למישהו מכם, אתם תתפללו להיות שש מטר מתחת לאדמה בזמן שאני אסיים אתכם, מובן?"

תשעים ותשעה ראשים נדו; תשעים ותשעה קולות צעקו, "כן, סנסי!"

עיניו לא איבדו מחדותן המסוכנת. "לקיסר אין שום בעיה עם נוכחותה של צוערת היגוראשי במקום,_**וגם**__**לכם**_**.** אתם תתייחסו אליה בכבוד; אתם לא תנסו לפצוע או להעליב אותה בכוונה. כל מי שלא ימלא אחר הכוונה והרוח של ההוראות האלה יקבל שחרור לא מכובד וישלח הביתה. האם אני ברור לחלוטין?"

"כן סנסי!" וזה, למרבה הפלא, היה זה...

...היום לפני שנתיים, שהיא גילתה שחברתה לכיתה יוקה הייתה חולה בלוקמיה. היא לא יכלה להתרכז, ויריב לאחר יריב פרקו אותה מנשקה, או שלחו אותה מעופפת למחצלת. לורד קוגאשו מצא אותה, מצופפת בפינת חדר הקנדו, ראש על הברכיים, מתייפחת שבורת לב. במקום הטפה קשה, הוא צנח לברכיו ומשך אותה אל זרועותיו, וערסל אותה עד שהסערה תחלוף. הוא ייבש את דמעותיה ושלח אותה עם מילות עידוד שעזרו לה דרך התקופה הקשה...

...היום שהאופנוע שלה הגיע. זו הייתה תעלומה גמורה בנוגע למי שלח אותו, אך עדיין הנה הוא עמד, זוהר באור הבוקר של יום הולדתה השמונה-עשר. אמא חרדה שהוא היה חזק מדי לשליטתה, אבל היא התאהבה בו ממבט ראשון. הוא היה אדום לוהט, עם גראפיקה של שד כלב גברי בהחלט אשר נוהם וזז כלפי מטה אל ברדס המנוע. היא אהבה לנסוע בכביש המהיר בין המקדש לאדמות הקיסר. בייחוד כשמקצב מיוחד עודד אותה לסחוט קצת יותר חזק את ידית הגז. מכל מקום, היא מהר מאוד למדה לשים לב לדרך יותר מאשר למוזיקה, אחרי תאונה אחת יותר מדי כשהיא עמדה על הדוושה וצעקה, נוקבת את האוויר. היא הייתה מאוד, מאוד שמחה שלקסדה שלה היה מגן פנים...

...היום שהיא ידעה שהיא מתמחה בקשת, יורה סדרות של מטרות נקיות, ואז חוזרת על התהליך על גבו של סוס עם מטרות נעות, תחת עיניהן הביקורתיות של כמה חצרנים ותיקים כולל לורד סשאקי...

...היום שהיא סוף, סוף הכריחה את הטוב ביותר, הקשוח, והדורש סנסי יאשיטה להיכנע, אחרי שהם נלחמו לאורכו ולרוחבו של החדר במשך קרוב לשעה. הוא נכנע בחינניות, וציין שלא היה רוצה להתמודד מולה עם להב אמיתי כשהיא באמת עצבנית...

...הבוקר, יום הסיום. ארבע שנים ארוכות של אימונים הקשיחו את גופה וחספסו את שפתה, ולימדו אותה שהיא תוכל לקחת כל אחד וכל דבר עם מעל מאה אחוז לניצחון. היא ידעה איך להרוג בשקט, איך לטפל בפצעי מלחמה, היא ידעה איך להשמיד תאים של טרוריסטים – בתיאוריה. למרבה האירוניה מלבד קורס החרום ברפואה, היא הצטיינה בתחומים היותר מסורתיים של המלחמה, אשר היה קרוב לוודאי הסיבה לכך שהיא השתופפה בחוסר נוחיות על הבימה היום.

היא הייתה גאה בעצמה על ששרדה את האקדמיה, וידעה מה המילים המודפסות בתחילת קורות החיים שלה שוות מחוץ לחומות הארמון האימפריאלי. למרות זאת, היא לא ממשיכה בשירות הקיסר. שום זהב לא שופע במשרה הזאת למעט הכבוד היחיד של להיבחר כשומרת נשגבת, הראשונה מזה חצי מילניום. היא תעשה חסד עם החצר באירועים טקסיים, אבל זה הכל.

היום היא הייתה חופשיה. אחיה הקטן חשב שהיא עומדת להיות אשת פעלולים, או לפתוח דוג'ו פרטי ולאמן בו לוחמים חלשים לביים קרבות מפורסמים מימי יפן הפיאודלית. אימה חשבה שעליה לקבל את אחת מההצעות ללמידה באוניברסיטה שנשלחות נון-סטופ אל פתח דלתה. היא עצמה שמה לב שהיא נשקלה לחיל הים. איך כולם ייקחו זאת אם היא תגיד להם שהיא פשוט רוצה לטייל?...

זה עשה את זה. היא חזרה למציאות בטלטלה, ממצמצת חזק בעיניה על מנת למקד אותן ומקווה שהיא לא הייתה ברורה מדי בחלומותיה בהקיץ. שריון החזה המתכתי ומצופה הלכה מחץ את צלעותיה במקצת, אבל למזלה זה שמר אותה יציבה. מתנתו של הקיסר הייתה יפה בדיוק כשם שהייתה ישנה. שריון שחור בוהק מרוח לכה, עם כריזנטמות לאורך הצדדים, ומונח בשורה עם עור גדי משיי, שחור ורך שהתאים למכנסי העור השחורים. הצלחות הכפולות והמצופות בלכה המקובצות לחצאית שקשקו קלות כשהיא זזה, מנסה להקל את כאב הכריעה, אך לא לגרום קמטים בקימונו המדהים המכסה את השריון ואת ההאורי הכסופה. היא הרשתה לעיניה לצנוח לשרוולי הגלימה, פרוסים בסחף מנצנץ כדי לתת לאורחים להתפאר מהפניקסים וקוים של כסף. עיניה רפרפו אל הלהב הישן על כתפה השמאלית. איך זה נקרא שוב? השם התגלגל משפתיו של לורד סשאקי כמו מים המבעבעים על הסלעים. "פניקקוסוקן – זה היה זה. להב הפניקס. זה השתלב עם עיצוב הקימונו, היא הניחה, אבל היא הייתה מופתעת כשהיא הרגישה שהחרב מגיביה בזמן שהיא אחזה בקת העטופה בעור כריש, ובזהירות שלפה אותה. בשביל חרב בת ארבע מאות שנים, היא נראתה חדשה לגמרי וחדה כמו סכין.

לורד סשאקי בעצמו קשר את האובי בצבעי אדום וזהב מסביב למותניה, והראה לה איך לסדר את החרב בנדן שלה מעל ירכה הימנית. הוא צעד אחורה והיא חייכה אליו "אני חוששת שלא יעשה הרבה שימוש בחרב הזו אדוני, אין כל כך הרבה סכנות – או שדים, לצורך העניין, שצריך לחסל". עיניו התרחבו. נחירה קולנית מכיוונו של לורד קוגאשו הסיחה את דעתה, וכשהיא הסתכלה בחזרה אל לורד סשאקי, ארשת פניו הייתה רגועה כתמיד.

"ללהב יש היסטוריה גאה, ואפילו יש שמועות שהוא חיסל כמה שדים בזמנו. ואני בטוח שאת לא תוסיפי לו הרבה חריצים בעידן המודרני, היגוראשי". לורד קוגאשו עשה רעשים מעומעמים לתוך שרוולו שנשמעו כגיחוכים. היא הסתכלה אליו, ואז אל לורד סשאקי, וגבותיה התרוממו כשעיניו הבזיקו לרגע קצר – אם היא הייתה ממצמצת היא הייתה מפספסת את זה – זהוב כועס ומבריק...? אבל כשלורד סשאקי הוריד את עיניו בחזרה אליה וחייך בנעימות, עיניו היו כהות ובלתי אפשריות לפענוח כתמיד. היא דמיינה את זה?...

היא התפתלה שוב, מרגישה את השריון חודר לתוך השוק שלה דרך מגף העור העבה. ההרגשה של הקשת האלגנטית נשענת כנגד כתפה השמאלית הייתה מוכרת להחריד ונוחה. אשפת החצים התואמת נחה על גבה, כשמתוכה סומרים חצים כסופים ונוצצים.

אוי, לא!

_**מה**__**? **__**באמת השתנת על עצמך**__**?**_

תסרוקת ארורה...!

_**האא**__**?**_

בוודאי שיגרד לי במקום הכי ברור שאפשר!

_**אל תחשבי על זה**__**! **__**אל תחשבי על זה**__**...!**_

לעזאזל, לעזאזל, לעזאזל...

היא נהייתה מודעת לשתיקת הקהל, ואז הבינה שאך אחד לא מטריד אותה, טקס החצר הגיע כמעט לסיומו, והיא פספסה כמעט את כולו!

היא ניצלה על ידי לורד קוגאשו שהחליק לכיוונה. הוא עמד מולה כמה שניות, ואז קרץ אליה. הוא היה לבוש בתלבושת החצר המלאה, כולל כיסוי ראש של לפחות שני מטרים וחרב ברזל דמוית מניפה. "בואי היגוראשי, לפני שהרגליים שלך יפלו". קגומה התרוממה באטיות מברכיה מבלי להפיל את הקשת או החרב. לורד קוגאשו הציע לה את ידו, והיא בהכרת תודה אילמת תפסה אותה בזמן שהיא התרוממה מתנוחתה המכווצת, מקווה שהיא לא תתהפך כשדמה זרם לגפיה. מלווים סבבו סביבה בזמן שהיא עשתה דרכה מהבימה, מסדרת מחדש את הקימונו האדום כדי שהוא יתנדנד באלגנטיות מאחוריה. כשהיא ידעה בביטחון שהיא לא הולכת ליפול, היא עזבה את ידו של לורד קוגאשו ופנתה לכיוון היציאה.

היא עדיין הייתה צריכה להשתתף בארוחת הסיום, אבל אחר כך אחר הצהריים והערב יהיו חופשיים. אמא שלה קנתה חדר פרטי בבר קריוקי, בשבילה ובשביל חברותיה לחגוג, כמו שהיא הלכה לטקסי הסיום שלהן שנתיים קודם לכן. כולם היו כבר שנתיים בקולג', בזמן שהיא הייתה או שנתיים אחרי או שנתיים לפני, תלוי איך מסתכלים על זה. איומי וארי רמזו שהן יביאו גם את הוג'ו (Hojo). היא לא ראתה אותו מאז שהם ביקרו את יוקה בבית החולים, ביום שהם גילו שהיא הולכת לחיות.

** Ж**

אחר הצהריים, שומרת הראש השמימית, קגומה היגוראשי, נהנתה משיטוט באדמות המקדש.

היא עדיין לבשה את אותה התלבושת, בגלל שאמא התעקשה על עוד תמונות בבית לפני שהיא תלך להחליף בגדים על מנת לצאת עם חברותיה. היא דחפה את החרב אל תוך האובי, ואת הקשת ואשפת החצים תלתה על גבה, על מנת לשחרר את ידיה וליהנות מהשיטוט חסר המטרה. הרוח הקלילה הרימה את שיערה. היא עצרה תחת הגושינבוקו. היא הרגישה שביעות רצון, ונהנתה מהאור המנוקד, ומרשרוש העלים. מבטה נפל על הבאר הישנה.

הרוח לפתע נעשתה פחות עדינה ואדיבה, והתערבלה סביבה, כוחה עולה ונראה כי היא דוחפת אותה קדימה, אל הבניין. היא התנגדה ; הרוח הפכה חזקה יותר, קול נאנח באוזנה "_**בואי**__**...**_" לפתע הריח העשיר של יער עבות הכה בנחיריה, ורגליה זזו בכוחות עצמן. היא רכבה על הצעדים ופתחה את הדלת. הרוח דחפה כנגדה, הקול עקשני "_**בואי**__**...**__**זה הזמן**__**...**_" ללא מחשבה מודעת, היא התפתלה ויצאה מהקימונו, היא הניחה את נשקיה על כתפה, וצעדה דרך הדלת. הילה כחולה, צעקה מבוהלת...ושקט.

הרוח הסתחררה גבוה יותר, מושכת את הגלימה ופורעת את שיערם הכסוף של שתי דמויות אשר עמדו בקרבת שני סוסים. הגבוה מבין השנים, פניו ממוסגרות על ידי פרווה לבנה, מצמץ ונאנח, והניח יד בעלת טפרים על כתף אדומה שהייתה לצידו.

"והנה זה מתחיל, אח..."


End file.
